Cotton Clouds
by ribbongirl21
Summary: Amy, the sweet bubbly acid-filled girl flys through her days in the clouds as a crime-fighting chick with powers unknown till she locked eyes with her foe Sarah. The dark-minded woman being the reason of her transformation and life as today. All Amy has to do is see where her life takes her with these "powers".


**Chapter 1 - Intra**

Sharp dark black irises formed a heart that shined hues of deep purple mixed with blue. Hot fiery shades of fuschia coated her irises in a perfect circle that reflected a tall figure. Pale white skin revealed lines and slashes of bold indigo veins. A flawless feminine face flashed a devious grin at the shorter girl. Her black lace choker fastened around her neck above her thick draped coat that swayed down to her high heels. A polished reflection of dancing waves shined in her head-turning heels, slick and dark was her theme. Purple polished claws of nails contrasted against her black laced arm cuff. From her wrist to her elbow in strings of black that constricted her pulsing purple veins in evil. Her thick black coat turned to tattered patterns at the ends of every edge. Swirls of purple enhanced her curves as a tight corset boosted her chest. Lusted shades of deep purple to violet highlight the body of the corset while the rim and ribbon in the back set a deep pitch black that waved a peek of the glistening ribbon in front. Think dense coat matching her ripped long black skirt as soft skin lied beneath. Lips smiling a wicked smile with charcoal black lipstick that brushed her moist lips perfectly in place. Each curved perfected against her canvas of a soft face. Eyes batting in a dominant look as her irises danced with swirls of deep purple to midnight blue. Sharp eyebrows raised in a mischievous manner as her midnight eyes locked on the hot pink hues.

"Why hello~" The dark woman smiled.

Her charcoal black hair shined the deepest black with cutting strands of bright purple swirled blue tones to the base of her scalp. She examined her foe with deep dark pools of eyes fading into a forest glowing green growing sinister.

Dilated pupils as black as her painted lips cut through the pink-eyed girls mind. Slowly the innocent short girl froze in fear.

How would she get out of this mind-control? She thought with a bewildered brain.

The fuschia iris eyed girl had a full head of stunning neon pink hair. Each strand luminous and full of energy as her eyes matched a same glow. Long eyelashes curved up a centimeter to her pink eyebrows, lashes brushed in a rainbow pattern as her eyeshadow mirrored the hues and shades. Soft pink smile contrasting against her caramel skin as she let out a slight whimper. Frozen in her acid-filled mind she stared dead at her nemesis, various veins easing a lower pulse as she focused. Battling brainwaves in a spellbind distorted trance as the dark woman shadowed over her. A combo of neon purple and deep blue swirled in the palm of her claw-like nails. Sharp emerald green beating irises transformed into a light aqua blue that made her appearance possessed and haunting.

"Amy!" the flaming purple shadowed woman hissed in the silence.

The pink-haired girl forced a giggle in response, unbuckled body leaning foward as her body jumped with laughter. Perky black tutu raising as she bent over stretching down her thigh-high black and white contrasting stockings. A shimmering black bow placed perfectly on each side of the stockings as rainbow doused converse pressured into a tiptoe figure. Souls lifted as the body in them vibrated with color, a vivid cartoon cat seemed to be almost animated even in a print state as it laid upon her grey and faded purple tanktop. Bright highlights of neon yellow's and green's collided in the felines face. Whiskers guiding any set of eyes her attention as her bubbly personality completed it all. Old neon and rainbow kandi bracelets circled her forearms with endless colors and sweet lyrics... along with past friends. Amy's fuzzy "drugged" brain nearly forgetting half of her past-life as she transformed into her crime fighting self. The only thing she really had as a reminder of was her signature tattoo'd arm, her right arm had a visible faded purple vein from birth. She always imagined her bleeding multiple colors to keep her happy whenever she felt pain. Pain was rare to her, she usually laughed it off with ease. But sometimes that girl would get too lost in her mind, lost in her hazy array of colors. In that time she would tend to go mad or "insane" perhaps. Whatever the reason she thought of the vivid colors running down her arm like fresh blood meant she should always be happy. She should always feel warm and fuzzy, be in a never ending bliss of being alive in this confusing creative world


End file.
